


Unleashed

by Calamityjim



Series: Liminal Spaces [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamityjim/pseuds/Calamityjim
Summary: Damian devises a plan to keep Tim safe.Or Damian's reaction to chapter 10 of Liminal Spaces. Will not make sense without having read that.





	Unleashed

Tim woke up in a panic, something thick and heavy pressing against his throat. He brought his hand up, fingers exploring soft leather with a velvet interior. There was a small lock on the back, and. D-ring attached to a strap on the front.

It didn't feel like a bomb, but it was definitely a collar complete with a leash. 

"You are awake. Excellent." 

"What the hell, Damian?" Everything had a fuzzy edge. "Did you drug me?"

Damian sniffed. "It was necessary. You would have resisted and you are too inclined to attracting harm. A leash allows me to keep you near so that I may keep you safe."

"Damian," Tim said with exasperation, "You can't keep a person on a leash."

"Then why do they sell leashes for people?" Damian challenged. 

Oh.

Oh no.

Dear god no.

Tim was not going to be the one to explain fetishes to Damian.

“Dick!” Tim yelled at the top of his lungs. “Dick, help!”

Dick burst through the door, freezing as he spied the scene. He blinked twice, clearly not expecting to be rescuing Tim from this. 

“Dick, you need to explain to Damian that A, he cannot keep people on leashes and B, why they make leashes for people.” 

Dick stared at them both. “You know what?” he asked. Oh no. Dick was about to abandon Tim. The traitor. “I think this is a good question for Jay. I’m gonna go get Jay.”

Cowardly bastard. 

“I do not understand your distress,” Damian said primly. “As I am already in charge of your feeding habits and given how often you are injured or attacked, this is the natural progression of the situation. I assure you that I will continue to ensure your wellbeing.”

Jayy entered the room with a bounce. He also froze and Tim could tell that Dick hadn’t warned him about what he was walking in on. “Is this safe, sane and consensual?”

Damian cocked his head in confusion, while Tim waved his hands in a panic. “No, this is not. Drugs were involved.”

Jay tutted. “That ain’t no way to pick people up, Gremlin.”

“I do not understand,” Damian narrowed his eyes. 

“Damian doesn’t understand why there are leashes for people.” Tim shot out desperately. Someone needed to save him. 

Jay looked at both of them and started to chuckle. The chuckle picked up steam and became a full fledged laugh. Jay clutched his sides, his eyes tearing, as he gasped for breath. “Oh my fucking god, Gremlin.” He straightened, wiping the corners of his eyes. “You know about sex?”

Damian scoffed. “Of course, Todd. I am not a child.”

“Well,” Jay drawled, delighting in every moment. “When people get bored of sex, they bring in things to make it more exciting, like leashes. By leashing Tim you are announcing your sexual dominance over him.”

Damian dropped the leash as though it burned to the touch. “But he is my Timothy!” he said, looking appropriately horrified. “Though,” his face took on a thoughtful look, “that does better explain the website’s stock.”

Jay laughed again. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bruce looked down at his credit card statement, but no matter how long or how vicious his glare was, Flesh Fetish remained as an expenditure. One of the boys had borrowed his credit card and… made a purchase. 

Bruce didn’t want to know. He’d burn the statement later.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured y'all would get a kick out of this.


End file.
